Running away
by Annimo2009
Summary: Luego de vivir un gran desamor, huir es la única opción que parece adecuada. Ir de un lugar a otro buscando olvidar a aquel que rompió su corazón no está funcionando como esperaba… tal vez no hay forma de olvidarle y la soledad sea lo único que le queda en aquel frío paraje.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Vengo con un pequeño OS que se me ocurrió en mis momentos de depresión post-Infinity War. Yo quería algo distinto respecto a dos personajes en particular, pero no pasó... (no diré nada por si alguien aún no la ha visto)

Espero que no me odien por esto: es triste.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Running away**

 **(Huyendo)**

 **OneShot**

* * *

En un alejado poblado en Sussex, Inglaterra, alejada de todo el mundo, había una cabaña. Dicha cabaña había estado allí desde tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial y había sido ocupada solo un par de veces, la última ya hace varias décadas. Bueno, eso era lo que todo aquel que sabía de su existencia pensaba; no muchas personas sabían de ella.

El acceso a la cabaña era difícil y su ubicación era tan estratégica que no se alcanzaba a ver siquiera el humo salir de la chimenea a menos que se estuviera a menos de cien metros, prácticamente dentro del terreno; la cabaña estaba detrás de un denso bosque de árboles altísimos y nadie iba a esos lugares por gusto.

Allí, en medio de la soledad y la paz de aquel brumoso y solitario paraje, se encontraba un hombre con el corazón destrozado y los recuerdos a flor de piel. Un soldado caído en la guerra más dura de todas: el amor. La primera persona que había amado había muerto en su ausencia, mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora, luego de tantos años, cuando por fin había vuelto a abrir su corazón, había perdido a la persona que se había metido tan profundo en su pecho que dolía a cada segundo que no estaban juntos.

Steve Rogers podía recordar con claridad los sucesos ocurridos cinco años atrás, a diferencia de los últimos cinco años, que habían pasado como una densa nube frente a sus ojos. El suceso en cuestión era algo que debería olvidar para seguir adelante, pero perder para siempre al amor de su vida no era algo que se superara tan fácilmente. No cuando se había dado cuenta de que cada latido de su corazón le llamaba, que cada pensamiento contenía su nombre, que cada recuerdo lo involucraba a él: Tony Stark.

El solitario hombre en Sussex sabía que no servía de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, pero saber que había perdido lo único bueno que le quedaba… no era algo fácil de superar.

Recordaba con claridad esos días juntos. Al principio como amigos, luego como algo más que amigos y, finalmente, nada. Como si todos esos besos, caricias y promesas de amor eterno no hubieran valido de nada; tal parecía que todo había sido una fantasía creada por las dulces palabras del genio y su inmensa necesidad de amor. Su necesidad de aferrarse a algo real, algo que lo sacara del _hielo_.

Un día, el compromiso del mecánico apareció en todos los periódicos del país, en la televisión y en todas partes. Era imposible que no se enterara. Y cuando se habían encontrado en su departamento habían discutido.

―No era necesario que me mintieras todo este tiempo, Tony. ―Ni siquiera estaba gritando como era de esperarse. ― Si querías jugar con alguien, bien pudiste buscar a alguien más.

Había ignorado la mirada del ingeniero todo el tiempo. No quería que viera lo enamorado que estaba y lo destrozado que la noticia de sus nupcias lo había dejado. Tony no había dicho mucho para defenderse y eso era lo que más le había dolido.

―Esto no es lo que parece, cariño. ―Ese "cariño" había dolido tanto como un golpe. ―Te prometo que lo solucionaré, lo que dice la prensa no es cierto. Sabes que te quiero.

Ese "te quiero" había creado falsas esperanzas en su enamorado corazón. Inocentemente había pensado que tal vez todo era un malentendido y que sus palabras eran reales, que en verdad había un futuro para ellos. Pero no quería que Tony supiera lo desesperado que estaba por un poco de su cariño, de _su_ amor.

―Vete. ―Había dicho, dándole la espalda al moreno.

―Pero…

Le sintió acercarse y supo que no podría seguir actuando con fortaleza si el otro le tocaba.

―No podemos vernos. No hasta que arregles todo esto. ―Se alejó. ―Es mejor que te vayas.

Y Tony se había ido.

Los días fueron pasando y todo empeoró. Las revistas contenían toda clase de teorías sobre el abrupto matrimonio de la pareja del momento, entre ellas, la favorita de todos, un posible embarazo de Pepper Potts. Y Steve no había podido soportarlo. Estaba encerrado en su departamento, pensando qué hacer, cuando Tony apareció con Pepper colgada del brazo, luciendo un anillo de compromiso, en una rueda de prensa. Apagó rápidamente la televisión y comenzó a hacer sus maletas. No podía quedarse ni un segundo más en el mismo lugar que su amor fallido.

Escribió una nota rápidamente y la dejó sobre su cama antes de irse. No sabía si Tony la encontraría, pero sintió que era necesario escribirla.

Miró la lluvia caer a través de la ventana y pudo ver cómo el frío empañaba los cristales.

Bebió un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente y pensó en lo irónico que era toda aquella situación. Su historia había comenzado en el frío Brooklyn de los años cuarenta, había perdido a su mejor amigo en una montaña nevada en los Alpes y había terminado atrapado en el hielo por casi setenta años. Cualquiera diría que debía odiar el frío, que el mejor lugar para refugiarse debía ser un lugar cálido y soleado. Extrañamente se sentía a gusto en el frío. El clima de la zona parecía acompañar su estado de ánimo.

Volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea, observando el cálido fuego y escuchando el crepitar de la madera, mientras la lluvia inclemente resonaba sobre el tejado. Pensó una vez más en el último tiempo, tratando de recordar detalles de su huida.

Ese día había dejado su uniforme atrás, también el escudo. No se había despedido de nadie. Simplemente había desaparecido y parecía ser que nadie se había esforzado en encontrarlo. Y él había hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndose.

Recordó que, tiempo atrás, cuando descubrió que Peggy seguía con vida y comenzó a visitarla con regularidad, hubo una tarde en que habían tenido una conversación profesional, de Agente a Capitán. Peggy le había revelado un gran secreto que solo era conocido por Howard Stark y Edwin Jarvis; ambos hombres estaban muertos, por lo que ahora solo lo sabrían Steve y ella.

―Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D fue fundada, ―comenzó la anciana mujer con voz lenta y pausada― se nos dijo que debíamos tener un lugar seguro al que acudir en caso de ser necesario. Howard tenía muchas propiedades alrededor del mundo y todas estaban a nombre de personas inventadas; ninguna se podía relacionar con él. Lo comprobé varias veces a lo largo de los años y nunca pude establecer un lazo entre él y esas casas. Supongo que su vida libertina tiene algo que ver con ello.―Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. ―Yo ya no las necesito y nadie más sabe de ellas, por eso quiero que tú lo sepas.

―Peggy…

―Confía en mí, Steve. Algún día tú o tus compañeros de equipo necesitarán algo así. ―Se llevó una mano al relicario que traía en el cuello y se lo quitó. ―Ten. Aquí está toda la información que necesitas saber. Cada casa se nutre por sí misma; paneles solares y pozos profundos para que nadie sepa que la casa está en uso. Supongo que Howard era un poco paranoico. ―Rió.

―Gracias, Peggy. ―Le besó en la frente y luego en sus arrugadas manos. ― ¿Qué hay del hijo de Howard? ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no sabe de esas casas?

―Howard nunca quiso involucrar al pequeño Anthony en algo tan peligroso. Además… esos dos no se llevaban demasiado bien. A Tony no le interesaba el trabajo de su padre.

Por un momento, al recordar esos tiempos, Steve pensó en lo estúpido que había sido al pensar en contarle a Tony sobre esas casas de seguridad. No habría tenido lugar al que huir si él supiera de ellas.

Nunca creyó que necesitaría esa información hasta ese día.

Hizo una última visita a su chica y, luego de despedirse de Peggy, había partido. Se fue dejando todo, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en no mirar atrás para no arrepentirse.

Abrió el relicario en el avión y observó con nostalgia la fotografía de un enclenque muchacho de mirada confundida. No podía creer que, después de todos esos años, Peggy siguiera recordándolo por esa foto. Del otro lado había una foto de sus hijos. Detrás de la foto pre-suero había una tarjeta SD con toda la información que necesitaba: direcciones, fotografías, inventarios, indicaciones y todo tipo de recomendaciones.

Había comenzado recorriendo América. Casas perdidas en las montañas y otras no tanto; más bien escondidas a plena vista en pequeñas ciudades llenas de gente incapaz de mirar a su alrededor con atención. Nunca permanecía el tiempo suficiente, como para ser reconocido, en un solo lugar, como máximo dos meses y luego se iba.

Iba de un lugar a otro, como un nómada, intentando no llamar la atención y evitando a toda costa revistas, periódicos y la televisión. Esta última era fácil de evitar, ya que ninguna casa de seguridad tenía una. No quería enterarse de las grandes noticias de la adorable pareja de recién casados. Tampoco tenía un teléfono ni nada que se le pareciera, solo viejos reproductores de música y montones de discos para escuchar en sus ratos libres; que eran casi todos.

Cuatro años había vivido de esa forma. Escapando del pasado y escondiéndose del mundo. Hasta que había decidido ir al país natal de su adorada Peggy. Así es como había terminado en Sussex y le había sido imposible irse.

Había llegado con montones de comida no perecible, tal como se recomendaba en la información de Peggy, había hecho buen uso de su energía y tiempo libre para mantener un huerto y generar su propia comida. El pozo detrás de la cabaña le entregaba el agua que necesitaba y los libros que habían dejado por montones le servían como distracción.

La paz del lugar y lo escondido de la cabaña le hicieron quedarse.

A diario trataba de no pensar en Tony, pero cada día fallaba en ello.

En días fríos y grises como aquel, era más difícil no pensar en él; tenía grabada en la memoria cada noche que habían pasado juntos y el calor que habían compartido en las frías noches, abrazados en la cama del ingeniero. Lo más probable era que el mecánico ya se hubiese olvidado de él, debía ser inmensamente feliz con Pepper y su hijo o hija. Todo era mejor así, se decía cada día. Pero las cosas no parecían ser mejores de esa forma.

Echó otro leño a la chimenea y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. Tomó el libro que había dejado hace un rato y volvió a leer.

No estaba seguro si habían pasado horas o minutos, pero de pronto escuchó un ruido afuera de la cabaña. Se levantó e instintivamente buscó su escudo; pronto recordó que lo había dejado atrás cuando huyó de su vida anterior. Escuchó atentamente, pero nada pasó. Tal vez había sido su imaginación. Volvió a sentarse cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Extrañado se levantó y fue hasta la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa. No es como si, después de casi cinco años, esperara volver a ver al amor de su vida frente a él; empapado, temblando y con una mirada de alivio.

―Me tomó un par de horas encontrar tu nota cuando te fuiste y casi cinco años encontrarte, Steve. ―Fueron las palabras que salieron de los temblorosos labios del moreno.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero Steve no tuvo tiempo para procesar la información cuando el genio se desvaneció frente a él. Alcanzó a agarrarlo poco antes de llegar al suelo, cerró la puerta y sin pensarlo demasiado decidió ayudarlo. Lo llevó al cuarto de baño y lo desnudó rápidamente mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente. Su frente hervía y su cuerpo estaba helado; quien sabe cuánto tiempo había estado bajo la lluvia. Mientras esperaba que la tina se llenara no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo del hombre que aún amaba.

Trató de concentrarse en ayudarle y lo metió al agua. Necesitaba que Tony estuviera consciente para que le explicara por qué estaba allí y cómo lo había encontrado. El hombre tenía que irse antes de que sus sentimientos le jugaran en contra.

•••

Tony se despertó envuelto en cálidas mantas, en medio de la noche. Sintió que alguien le observaba. Se sentó en la cama y una luz se encendió, encandilando sus ojos por un segundo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Stark? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ―Preguntó Steve en tono cansado.

El rubio había estado toda la noche buscando respuestas a esas dos preguntas.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama? No recuerdo bien qué pasó.

Soltando un suspiro, Steve decidió que si no contestaba a esas preguntas no obtendría respuestas a las suyas. Conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre.

―Tocaste a mi puerta. Estabas mojado de pies a cabeza y luego de un par de palabras te desvaneciste. Tenías mucha fiebre.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y trató de recordar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Volvió a preguntar.

―He estado buscándote los último cinco años, Steve. Creo que te lo dije.

― ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó confundido y dolido. ―Los Vengadores no me necesitan… nadie me necesita.

―Yo te necesito. ―Soltó el mecánico con algo de desesperación. ―Desapareciste de un momento a otro sin decir nada, Steve. Me he vuelto loco buscándote todo este tiempo.

Steve se levantó de la silla y abrió las cortinas. Se quedó observando la lluvia golpear la ventana.

―Cuando di la conferencia de prensa para aclarar todo el mal entendido con Pepper, inmediatamente fui a buscarte. ―Lo miró, esperando que volteara a verlo, pero Steve no se movió. ―Estuve horas sentado afuera de tu departamento hasta que llegó tu vecina diciendo que te habías ido, con maletas incluidas. Entré al lugar y encontré esa estúpida nota sin sentido sobre tu cama. ―Gruñó. ― ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Sin voltear a verlo, respondió.

―No podía quedarme y ver cómo te casabas con Pepper y formaban una familia mientras yo… ―Tony lo miró sin comprender. ―Mientras yo te amaba como un imbécil. Me utilizaste todo el tiempo y cuando te cansaste de mí decidiste hacer oficial tu compromiso. Ibas a tener un hijo con ella…

En un rápido movimiento, Tony saltó de la cama y se abrazó a la espalda de Steve.

―Debí aclarar las cosas contigo desde un principio. ―Susurró contra su espalda. ―Pepper estaba embarazada, eso es cierto. ―Sintió el cuerpo de Steve tensarse bajo sus brazos. ―No iba a casarme con ella, Steve, porque el niño no era mío y lo nuestro había terminado hace mucho.

―Vi el anillo de compromiso en las fotografías y en la rueda de prensa.

―Ese anillo se lo dio otra persona. ¿Viste la rueda de prensa?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

―Cuando los vi, ella colgada de tu brazo, tan cercanos y sonrientes… decidí irme en aquel momento.

Tony dejó salir una risa casi desesperada y se separó de él.

―Eres un anciano idiota. Si hubieras escuchado sabrías que el matrimonio era entre Pepper y Rhodey. ―El rubio se dio media vuelta sorprendido. ―Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe. Mis mejores amigos iban a casarse y esperaban un mini Rhodes.

―Entonces…

―Te fuiste por un malentendido.

―Yo no, yo-

Steve se sentía tan estúpido en ese momento. Había estado cinco años pensando que Tony tenía una familia, que lo había utilizado. Había estado revolcándose en su miseria por tanto tiempo…

Sus pensamientos fueron silenciados con un beso suave de los labios del mecánico.

―Ahora que te encontré no volveré a perderte de vista. ―Aseguró el moreno al tiempo que volvía a atrapar sus labios entre los suyos. ―Te amo, Steve. Creo que debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo.

Tony decidió que no había pasado los últimos cinco años buscándolo para volver a perderlo. Ya no importaban los malos entendidos ni el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Volvió a buscar sus labios y se besaron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y se amaron con las ansias de todos esos años separados. Recuperando el tiempo perdido, con las esperanzas de tener esa vida juntos que tantas veces se habían prometido y que tanto habían retrasado.

* * *

Revisé varias veces, pero si dejé pasar alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento.

Lo sé, Steve es un poco tonto, pero ya sabían eso...

Para quienes leen **Nuestra Historia** , no habrá actualizaciones antes de tiempo, lo siento mucho (voy apenas con los capítulos que siguen... quiero que sean perfectos). En compensación les traje esto (ojalá les haya gustado) y también tengo una pequeña historia para el cumpleaños de Tony ;)

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero soy pésima eligiendo el género de la historia :/

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

PD: Tengo otros pequeños OS que iré subiendo de cuando en cuando para que no me extrañen tanto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Miércoles 09 de Mayo, 2018.**


End file.
